


Плохой эльф

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: На космическом корабле Старой Земли Гарри Поттер - всего лишь эльф. Так называют искусственно созданных биороботов, слуг настоящих людей.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Плохой эльф

  
Я вытягиваюсь на жесткой койке, привычно уставившись в матовый потолок, слабо освещенный белым рассеянным светом нано-лампы. Лампа моргает.

Один-два-три-четыре-пять. Это не раздражает, нет. В отличие от людей, я просто не умею испытывать настоящих человеческих эмоций.

Эмоции не нужны для работы, это привилегия человека. Биороботов же вроде меня называют эльфами.

Соседнюю койку рядом со мной занимает Невилл. Его обучили навыкам космобиолога, и наш наставник, господин Локхарт, говорит, что он почти любит свои растения, а значит, его скоро переведут в категорию людей.

Потом господин Локхарт издает горлом прерывистые звуки, это значит — смех, это значит — он рад за Невилла. 

Хотя я знаю, что это ложь, что невозможно стать из биоробота человеком, на всякий случай наблюдаю за Невиллом.

Переворачиваюсь на бок и, прищурив глаза (меня сотворили с браком близорукости), смотрю на Невилла. 

На полке рядом с его койкой стоит крошечный пластиковый стаканчик с горсточкой почвы. Из нее вытягиваются тонкие зеленые иглы какой-то травы. Кажется, именно такая росла на лугах Старой Земли.

И я готов поклясться, что видел, как Невилл, когда думает, что никто на него не смотрит (меня он считает едва ли не слепым, поэтому особенно не скрывается), украдкой гладит зеленые стебельки.

Переворачиваюсь на спину. Буквально чувствую, как мысли замедляются.

Донести, что ли? Но — думаю лениво, вяло. Нам, конечно, нельзя иметь личные вещи, но с другой стороны — мне-то какое дело? Я биоробот, как говорит господин Локхарт, бездушная органическая машина. И уж выслуживаться, доносить на других эльфов — это нерационально. Бессмысленно.

А наше существование должно быть наполнено смыслом. Мы, эльфы, приносим пользу человеческой колонии.

Душа — это еще одна штука, которая есть только у людей. Я думаю, она как-то связана с возможностью испытывать эмоции.

Иногда я думаю, хотел бы я иметь душу...

Конечно, нет. Эльфы не умеют испытывать желания.

Когда я еще не был завершен (или был маленьким, как говорят о себе люди), я случайно прочел книгу, предназначенную для человеческих детей, книгу Старой Земли.

Там рассказывалось о маленькой девочке с рыбьим хвостом, у которой не было души. Я понял, хотя в книге этого прямо не написали, что девочка была каким-то экспериментальным эльфом.

Еще я понял, что эльфам нельзя желать того, чего у них нет. Потому что русалочка, захотевшая иметь душу и быть такой же, как человек по имени Принц, в конце концов была дезинтегрирована в морскую воду.

Закрываю глаза. Говорят, люди видят сны...

Звучит сирена.

Лампа над головой вспыхивает ярко и остро. Звучит сигнал.

Неохотно поднимаюсь с койки. Время отдыха окончено. Наступило время для выдачи таблеток.

Эти таблетки помогают нам много работать. Так говорит наш наставник, господин Локхарт. Еще они спасают от радиации, от которой у нас, в отличие от людей, нет иммунитета. И делают для нас еще кучу полезных штук... 

Я вместе с другими эльфами встаю в идеально ровную колонну, и, повинуясь мягким вспышкам наноламп на потолке, мы идем вперед, пока строй не рассыпается перед зеркальной стеной.

Замираю на своем привычном месте.

На зеркальной глади, прямо напротив сотен протянутых рук, в одно мгновение возникают сотни крошечных отверстий.

На наши ладони, ладони каждого эльфа, они выплевывают по две круглые ярко-зеленые таблетки.

Их нужно будет принять в тот момент, когда лампа, управляющая всей нашей жизнью, загорится зеленым.

А пока привычным движением убираю таблетки в карман.

Поднимаю взгляд на зеркальную стену — и на секунду мои собственные глаза кажутся двумя яркими зелеными таблетками.

Над отверстием, все еще не закрывшимся, горит надпись. 

«Эльф 310780».

А под отверстием — «Имя: Гарри Поттер». 

*** 

Мои дни, как и у остальных эльфов, похожи один на другой. Подъем, время для питания, работа, перерыв на сон, работа, краткий отдых, выдача таблеток, пита...

Чья-то маленькая рука выдергивает меня из строя эльфов, из привычного режима и привычной жизни.

— Что... — выдыхаю я.

Кто-то упорно тащит меня вперед, а я от неожиданности забываю, как сопротивляться. Кроме того, я почти не вижу, куда меня ведут. Обзор совершенно закрывает облако каштановых кудрей.

Кажется, мой похититель — женщина. И человек, потому что нас бреют наголо. Это удобно. А неудобства вроде длинных волос тоже предназначены исключительно для людей.

Интересно, как мне поступить?

Людям сопротивляться запрещено... С другой стороны, меня вроде как похищают.

Может быть, позвать на помощь?

Облако волос вновь мелькает перед глазами. Женщина... нет, скорее, девушка, женщины выглядят старше... оборачивается ко мне и решительно зажимает ладонью рот.

— Не вздумай орать, — шипит она сквозь зубы.

Киваю. А что мне остается делать? Лицо девушки смягчается. Я почти уверен, что она не собирается меня убивать. Такие случаи в нашей колонии вообще очень редки.

Она замирает на секунду и говорит уже не так сердито:

— Не бойся. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Снова киваю. Главное — выглядеть мирным и покорным. На всякий случай. Хорошо, что я не умею бояться... наверное, будь я человеком, я точно был бы испуган.

Девушка заводит меня за угол, и мне остается только с тоской наблюдать, как последние эльфы скрываются в отсеке для питания.

Ничего. Если меня отпустят, как-нибудь сольюсь с толпой... Господин Локхарт не слишком внимателен, я почти уверен, что он не заметит моего исчезновения... Иногда мне кажется, что он попросту болван. Но о людях, тем более о наставниках, так говорить нельзя.

Это прямая дорога на дезинтеграцию.

— Меня зовут Гермиона, — говорит девушка. — А как твое имя?

И зачем мне знать, как ее зовут?

Да, у людей так принято. Но я-то не человек.

— Эльф 310780, — отвечаю я покорно. Мой номер подходит для доступа к любым операциям, именно так я значусь в базе.

Гермиона улыбается.

— Нет, не твой номер, — говорит она спокойно. — Твое имя.

Что-то в этом мне совсем не нравится, но...

— Гарри, — припоминаю я надпись на зеркальной стене. Не знаю, зачем нам дают человеческие имена. Мы все равно ими не пользуемся.

Наверное, для удобства людей.

— Вот и славно, — говорит Гермиона радостно. Как-то слишком радостно, я чувствую в ней какую-то фальшь... ее эмоции... не совсем такие, как должны быть. Со стороны это чувствуется острее.

— Чем я могу служить вам, госпожа?

— Я просто хотела с тобой познакомиться, Гарри, — отводит она глаза.

Я ей не верю. Не знаю, почему, но я ей не верю.

В следующее мгновение тонкие руки обхватывают мою талию.

Ни один человек еще никогда не был так близко...

Что... Что происходит?

— При знакомстве люди часто обнимаются, — говорит Гермиона тихо, а затем так же резко отстраняется.

Я в замешательстве. Я не понимаю, что происходит. Я слышал, что люди, тоскуя по Старой Земле, иногда сходят с ума, но сам никогда такого не видел. Возможно, это потому, что я близорукий.

Я не понимаю, что происходит!

— Еще увидимся, Гарри, — Гермиона ободряюще касается моего плеча. 

— Я могу идти? — уточняю я. Главное, быть покорным. Послушным. Идеальным эльфом.

Она отчего-то хмурится и поспешно убирает руку.

— Да, конечно.

Я бегу, не оглядываясь.

И едва успеваю смешаться с толпой, выходящей из отсека для питания. Сердце колотится где-то высоко-высоко. Сквозь зажмуренные веки плещет яркая зеленая вспышка.

Ни о чем не думая, запускаю руку в карман, ища таблетки.

Карман пуст.

О нет! 

***

— Ты человек...

Шепот касается уха, от дыхания становится щекотно. Маленькие ладони с неожиданной силой вжимают в стену.

Подаюсь вперед, толком ничего не видя — где я умудрился оставить очки? — и не соображая: я хочу прижать ее к себе теснее, быть еще ближе...

Прикусываю кожу над ее ключицами, заглушая собственный вздох, но это не помогает, потому что в ответ я слышу ее нетерпеливый стон.

Гермиона...

Я просыпаюсь.

Во мне, должно быть, какие-то неполадки. Раньше во сне я не видел ничего подобного. Да и не должен видеть. Эльфы стерильны. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, даже подумать о человеке так... было невероятно.

А я это видел. Во сне.

Когда мне вообще снилось что-то, кроме работы?

Я плохой, плохой эльф. Если еще кто-то узнает, что я потерял таблетку...

Меня затапливает паникой, и это тоже неправильно. Настоящий эльф всегда спокоен и работоспособен.

По спине ручьем льется холодный пот.

Это сбой. Ошибка генетической программы. Я совершенно точно должен обратиться за помощью если не к господину Локхарту, то хотя бы к...

— Здравствуй, Гарри Поттер.

Едва не спотыкаюсь — мне что, опять это снится?

— Кажется, ты не рад меня видеть? — говорит она так непринужденно, будто я ее человеческий приятель.

Карие глаза лукаво поблескивают.

Интересно, люди знают, что снится эльфам?

Невольно отшатываюсь, чувствуя, как заливаюсь краской.

— Эльфы не могут радоваться и грустить, — говорю я, только чтобы что-то сказать. — Мы не наделены эмоциями.

— А по тебе и не скажешь, — ехидно улыбается Гермиона. Я недоуменно моргаю. Она что, уже заметила, что я сломан?

Катастрофа.

Паника взрывается в голове мучительной болью. Как будто острый нож воткнули в глазницу и медленно проворачивают, наблюдая, как с тихим всхлипом лопается глазное яблоко и кровавой липкой жижей медленно стекает по клинку.

Да что со мной такое?

Голос Гермионы доносится точно через мокрую вату.

— Что с тобой? Ты в порядке?

Боль отступает медленно. Как смазываются и тают звезды, когда корабль переходит в гиперпространство.

— Я в порядке, госпожа.

Гермиона отчего-то морщится, но улыбка возвращается к ней очень быстро, пусть и немного натянутая.

— Ты ведь должен выполнять все приказы людей?

С готовностью киваю.

— Если это не противоречит основным директивам.

Она прищуривается.

— Ты знаешь, как это весело, Гарри Поттер, — правила нарушать?

Она протягивает мне руку. Я беру ее пальцы в свои.

И мы бежим куда-то прочь от плотной колонны эльфов. Но как же режим? Как же...

Новый приступ боли заставляет горло сжаться в спазме.

Как будто мне раскроили череп и осколки кости насквозь пропороли кожу, окрасив все вокруг алым.

Сложно поверить, что по вискам стекают не ошметки мозга, а банальный пот, когда так больно. 

***

Оказывается, я тоже умею булькать горлом.

Нет, смеяться. Так говорит Гермиона.

Мы бежим с ней по узким коридорам, мою голову разламывает боль, а ребра смех. Мне хочется всего и сразу.

Смеяться. Бежать. Орать.

Разорвать ее одежду. Потом по сантиметру рвать кожу вдоль позвоночника, прижимать ее к себе все теснее, пока мы не станем одним, сплетенным воедино существом.

Внезапно она замирает, и мы едва не сталкиваемся.

Гермиона оказывается близко-близко, как во сне. Она пахнет древними бумажными книгами, свежескошенной травой и едва уловимо — возбуждением нестерильной человеческой женщины.

В моем искусственном организме просто нечему отзываться на такое...

Но тело считает иначе.

Оно само прижимает Гермионины запястья к стене. Коленом раздвигает ей ноги.

— НЕТ!

Что... Я не... я должен повиноваться, я...

Руки повисают как плети.

Гермиона хмурится, потирая запястья. Отворачивается.

Я... Я не знаю, что я сделал. Что я хотел сделать.

— Очевидно, без таблеток ты чувствуешь себя куда более человечным, — говорит она ядовито. — Не зря украла.

Отступаю на шаг.

Это она. 

Она меня испортила, сломала. Это то, чего она хотела. 

Становится понятно, что теперь я совершенно точно сломан. Я плохой, плохой, плохой эльф, и мне нужен ремонт.

И вот еще одно доказательство великой человеческой мудрости. Мне даже не нужно ничего говорить господину Локхарту. 

Едва Гермиона оставляет меня одного, за мной приходят.

Когда меня волокут в ремонтный цех для эльфов, я не сопротивляюсь. Я сломан, и мне нужен ремонт.

Глаза слезятся.

Я вижу еще хуже, чем раньше.

И ненавижу ее. 

***

Ремонтный цех, куда меня привели, оказывается тихим и странно темным. Едва за мной захлопывается дверь, потолок, реагируя на движение, озаряется неярким матовым сиянием.

Здесь пусто. Только на полу ровными рядами лежат герметичные пакеты, в которых мы утилизируем органические остатки.

Судя по индикаторам, пакеты не пустые.

И откуда столько мусора? Каждый пакет едва ли не с меня размером. Обычно отходов у нас меньше.

Сажусь в угол, подтягивая колени к подбородку. Нужно дождаться специалиста. Если я сумею объяснить, что ни в чем не виноват, может, меня и не дезинтегрируют.

Во всем виновата Гермиона.

Могут ли эльфы ненавидеть людей? Не знаю. Может, она и человек какой-нибудь неправильный, как я — неправильный эльф.

Глаза слипаются. Я жду. И жду... И жду. 

***

Просыпаюсь я от грубого толчка в бок.

— Нет, только не снова ты, — бормочу я неожиданно сам для себя.

— Совсем очеловечился, пылкий наш, — поджимает губы Гермиона. — Говоришь прямо как мой приятель Рон.

— Тоже эльф? — спрашиваю я зачем-то. Ну конечно, наверное, она диверсантка, которая должна уничтожить нас всех. Наверное, нужно позвать на помощь? Но я не вижу нигде кнопки вызова. 

Гермиона смеется.

— Нет, но эмоциональный диапазон у него — как у вас под этими таблетками. Не больше, чем у чайной ложки. Ладно, Гарри Поттер, если пообещаешь не распускать руки, я, так и быть, тебя отсюда вытащу.

— Зачем? — качаю головой. — Я жду ремонта.

— Ты дурак или прикидываешься? — округляет глаза Гермиона. — Какой ремонт, если тебя в трупохранилище выкинули и вот-вот отправят в романтическое путешествие в открытый космос? Только вот незадача, — хмыкает она, опускаясь рядом, — тебе, бедняжке, даже транспортировочного пакета не выдали. Но оно и логично. Ты же не успеешь испортиться, как красавцы в мешках.

С этими словами она неожиданно вскакивает и проворно отщелкивает застежку ближайшего пакета.

В первую пару секунд ничего не происходит, только в ушах звенит от оглушительной тишины.

А потом в нос бьет омерзительно сладкая трупная вонь. Я вижу четко обозначенные провалы глазниц, гниющие ямы на месте щек, рваный лоскут кожи, пергаментом облепивший челюсти. Я еще успеваю заметить, что зубы, выглядывающие сквозь прореху, какие-то неестественно белые, должно быть, искусственно выращенные, а потом меня выворачивает наизнанку.

Гермиона касается плеча и говорит виновато:

— Прости, прости, я не должна была, просто злилась, ну и...

Я не могу ничего ей сказать.

Слезы льются из глаз и мешаются с потоком рвоты.

— Ты человек, Гарри Поттер, — торжественно говорит Гермиона. — Такой же, как я, из плоти и крови.

Самое место для пафоса. Среди дерьма и смерти.

Отворачиваюсь от нее.

— Я эльф.

Но она упорнее, чем кажется. Подходит ближе. Кладет руку мне на грудь.

— Смотри. У тебя бьется такое же сердце. В тебе течет такая же кровь. А после смерти ты превращаешься в такой же перегной, как и все остальные. Так почему же ты веришь не мне, а каким-то ублюдкам вроде Локхарта и Петтигрю, которые устроили на корабле бунт и подчистили несогласным память! А потом травили вас годами!

Слова не имеют смысла. Корабль качается под ногами, будто это древнее морское судно. Невозможно поверить в то, что она говорит.

Не среди трупов и блевотины.

— Я не человек, — тупо повторяю я.

— Ах не человек? — теряет терпение Гермиона. Затем подходит ближе, еще ближе, и тошнотворно сладкий запах разложения сменяется чистым запахом — древних бумажных книг и свежескошенной травы.

— Еще какой человек, — яростно повторяет она, впиваясь в мои губы, касаясь шеи, плеч, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Она пьет меня жадно, как черная дыра звездный свет. И в конце меня точно ждет взрыв сверхновой.

После она говорит виновато:

— Вообще-то я хотела показать голограммы твоих родителей. Нашла в архиве то, что не догадались подчистить — личные материалы членов экипажа.

Я все еще не верю. Все происходящее слишком безумно даже для самой дурацкой лжи.

— К-какие они?

— У тебя глаза матери, — говорит Гермиона. 

***

Они называют меня Избранным. Главой сопротивления. И это все еще слишком пафосно. Я предлагаю Гермионе переименоваться в какую-нибудь Гражданскую Ассоциацию Восстановления Независимости эльфов, а меня сделать ее бессменным президентом.

Но Гермиона говорит, что выше секретаря мне никогда не подняться.

Война уже идет. Война тайная, незаметная, в которой дорог каждый вставший на нашу сторону.

Каждый, кто хотя бы усомнился.

Из меня, конечно, вышел совсем никудышный эльф.

Но возможно, человек получится неплохой — если Гермиона будет рядом. 


End file.
